survivor_empire_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyrians
About Hyrians are a subhuman race of druidic, “naturalist” humans who spliced their genes with animals to be more one with nature. They have animal-like features such as a tail, or pair of ears. Some have pointed teeth, spots, scales, or feathers depending on the animal that has been spliced into their DNA. Hyrians with ears tend to have another set of human ears. Others have been seen with horns protruding from their heads, or even tails. In other cases, Hyrians may have animalistic traits that are not obvious, such as retractable claws. Some have traits that augment their mobility, such as wings, presumably giving one flight capabilities. Arachnid Hyrians possess the ability to secrete substances natural to their Hyrian heritage such as scorpion and spider silk. Appearances Hyrians can tend to only have a two physical traits in common with their animal. Any more than that is extremely rare. It has been noted that most Hyrians have remarkable night vision, a trait they use to great effect in combat. In addition, Hyrians have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other non-physical traits of the animals that they are based on, in behavior or personality. They tend to feel connected deeply to the animal they were born with, and generations teach the ways of their chosen creature. They will gain similar abilities to their animal. Behaviour and Culture Hyrians are relatively peaceful creatures. As environment fanatics, Hyrians try not to disturb nature with too much technology or innovation and are fiercely protective of their lands. Any act of destroying or disrupting the balance of the untouched lands they live in angers them, and they will chase off any intruders who cannot respect the nature, their home. In terms of music and the arts, their taste is a bit wild as opposed to the refinement of humans. Despite that, Hyrian society was orderly and composed, save for the nights of full moons where Hyrians from all around joined together to celebrate nature and its beauty. The nature they live in is worshiped, and many tended to live in forests, but cities were built where nature is not found. Here, the pacts congregate and used natural medicines and remedies to help their planet’s inhabitants as well. Visitors gained entrance through the high faunas. Hyrians elected leaders to represent them in a council known as the “High Faunas”. Any disagreements, concerns, or updates are given there. Meetings were held monthly, sometimes weekly if there is a dire situation. The council changes every year. Any Hyrian that caused trouble or disrespects the planet was cast out until they had learned to respect the place Hyrians had come to love and protect. Hyrians could leave the planet, but they had to gain permission from the high council. People who do not follow Hyrian laws and ways are called outcasts, and are then banished if it is seen fit. This depends deeply on the crime. If they wished to return, they appealed through a diplomat, giving information as to why they had been wronged. Hyrians had many jobs and obtain different views, tending to follow in different factions, or animal pacts that their family follow. The different animal factions will have different job specialties. However, after the takeover, they did what was asked of them. Background Hyrians were once humans who, during the late 2010's, decided to escape from earth and it's horrible politics. These humans were a collective of scientists who knew the world was to change in the future, and knew that the climate and events of the Dominion takeover were entirely possible. They took DNA from as many different animals as they could on board with them in hopes to create a new planet. However, during the time on their ship, one human gave an idea. What if they were to create a human-animal hybrid with the abilities and personality traits of those animals? The idea was feesible. Gene splicing and picking out certain genotypes which would show different animal phenotypes, and different human phenotypes. The first experiments were a success. The first prey and predator types were created. These children were born onto the ship while the end of their mission to a new planet arrived. These humans and new babies, known as Hyrians, settled on a Earth-Type planet further away in the Milky Way, but close enough for the sun to affect life. Plants and vegetation were made, and these children grew up with the love of nature, but the beliefs of animals. This lead to their council creating two different sides, prey and predator. The fine line was known, and prey knew to stay away. Some normal livestock and new creatures were all around, due to the scientists using the rest of the animal DNA to create livestock. Therefore, it was Earth 2.0, or Elysium, as it was known. Category:Races